


7376r18小黄文（圣书兄弟）

by tingyuka



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tingyuka/pseuds/tingyuka
Summary: 预警：1，人物ooc严重。有十分细致（划重点）的r18描写。全篇R18，全篇R18，全篇R18！2，私设：自己写的小说背景，此世界观下scp基金会特别厉害，掌握完美收容几乎所有scp的方法，因此智能scp获得了更多的“人权”。该隐亚伯共用一个两室一厅的房间。682和亚伯关系很好（打架打出来的），平时会一起打游戏和执行任务什么的。3，该隐黑化。强迫（划重点）+口交+（应该可以算是）sm。4，亚伯被欺负得很惨，惨到ooc（我甚至因此做了被076追杀的梦）。5，结尾处微682x076。他俩打游戏的状态请参考fgo吉尔伽美什和奥兹曼迪亚斯的状态。微682x079/079x682，以及079和682是拟人状态（互攻）。6，我知道圣经里该隐是用石头砸死亚伯的，但我私设该隐是一刀捅死亚伯的。7，【锁灵】仍然是私设，效果是让scp失去异常，比如亚伯不能生成武器，意志力和对痛觉的承受限度也降低到普通人的水准；该隐的七倍返伤无效，同时对植物的特效也无效。8，结尾客串的神农小姐姐请参考《万神纪》MV。9，不能接受请自行离开。10，如果一切都OK———》
Relationships: SCP-073/SCP-076-2 (SCP Foundation)
Kudos: 22





	7376r18小黄文（圣书兄弟）

早早结束了一天工作的该隐，正像往常一样细心地侍弄着那些花草。听见背后门锁响动，他转头，见亚伯脚步拖沓地走进来，往沙发上一瘫就不动了。很少看见精力旺盛的亚伯这么没精打采的样子，他不禁有些好奇：“亚伯？”  
“我感冒了……”亚伯的声音带着几分沙哑，十分地有气无力。  
该隐无奈：“都说了【锁灵】状态下的你只是正常人的体魄……大冬天的，你还就穿了件单衣去和他们打雪仗。”  
亚伯没吭声。该隐见状，放下手中的活计，走近了躺尸中的亚伯，才发现他闭着眼睛，眉头轻蹙，脸颊和鼻尖都冻得通红。该隐伸手抚上他的额头，果然感受到了不正常的温度。  
他叹了一口气，任命地翻出退烧药，喂亚伯喝下去后将他抱到了床上，褪尽弟弟身上还结着冰碴子的衣物，再端来一盆热水给他擦身体。  
这一系列过程中，亚伯表现得极为顺从，平日里桀骜不驯的他，此时显得脆弱又无助。该隐看着他因为发烧而泛红的身体，眼里一点一点染上情欲。  
“？！”浅眠中的亚伯忽然感觉该隐的触碰越来越色情，他有些不虞，冲该隐低吼道：“你偏要在这个时候发情吗？Bright那里有不少性玩具。”（这里亚伯还以为现在是7673）本来带着点威胁的意味，却因为鼻音而显得像在撒娇。  
该隐没有说话，手上的动作却越来越过分，略冰凉的机械手划过大腿内侧，轻轻揉捏着睾丸，刺激得亚伯大脑空白了一瞬，只觉得头更疼了。他强忍着不适撑起身子：“该—隐—……唔？！”未出口的话被哥哥的吻尽数堵住，亚伯被该隐重重地压回到床上，而这个饱含侵略性质的吻让病中的亚伯根本无法招架，直接被该隐夺走了所以主动权。  
口腔被霸道地入侵，细细品尝过每一寸空间。亚伯试图扭头躲闪，却被该隐一把按住后脑，反而加深了这个吻。推拒的双手也被擒住手腕动弹不得，双腿无力的挣动也只是让该隐顺势屈膝抵住了那处脆弱的地方。  
因为缺氧，亚伯觉得头越来越疼，好在该隐还有分寸，在他被闷死之前结束了舌尖的缠绵。亚伯偏过头喘了几口气才稍感好些，却一不留神被口水呛住，一阵剧烈的咳嗽后亚伯眼里泛起了水光，看得该隐眼底的欲色又浓了几分。  
他松开对亚伯的钳制，干脆利落地脱掉了衣服，从床头柜里找出一瓶润滑油。亚伯生无可恋地看着该隐做这些事，徒劳地把自己裹进被子里，不抱希望地提醒了一句：“我发烧了。”  
事已至此，他再迟钝也意识到该隐是想上了他。好吧，其实这也没什么，因为平时，虽然次数屈指可数，但他们的确做过爱，并且每次都是亚伯在上面，他也不介意该隐反攻几次。但问题是，以他现在的身体状况，无论该隐对他做什么，他甚至都无法反抗。  
“我知道。”该隐答道，“不过不严重，不是吗？”  
“我是你弟弟。”  
“我还是你哥哥呢。”（这里该隐指他们之前7673的时候）  
“好吧，好吧……你就不能换个时间……啊！”  
隐秘的穴口被微凉液体入侵的感觉让亚伯哆嗦了一下，下意识地夹紧双腿，然后被该隐捉住膝盖强行掰开了。私处被彻底暴露在空气中的感觉相当羞耻，他不自然地往被子里缩了缩。  
该隐的指尖沾了些润滑剂，先轻轻地在穴口打转，或轻或重地按压着。他和亚伯都不是正常人，所以生理需求也很淡，最直接的表现是，他们的阴部都相当干净。  
即使该隐之前已经把手浸在热水里泡了一会儿，机械的冷意还是与亚伯此时略高的体温形成了巨大的反差。坚硬的异物探入火热的内里，仅仅是进入了一个指节，却让亚伯抑制不住地呜咽出声。从未被入侵过的地方极力排斥着异物，穴口又疼又酸。他用力扯紧了手里抓着的被子，把脸整个埋了进去以阻止呻吟的泄露，同时腿又开始不安分地踢蹬。  
该隐一手重新压住亚伯的小腿，另一只手缓慢但坚定地插进狭小的穴口。被替换成金属的双手触觉当然逊于正常人，饶是如此，他也感觉到了越来越大的阻力。该隐试着在里面弯曲了一下手指，亚伯的身体瞬间紧绷，无声地战栗着。  
见状，该隐叹了口气，手指迅速地抽出，甚至因为绞得太紧而被带出了些许嫩肉，引得亚伯又是一阵颤抖。  
手里的被子被毫无征兆地一把抽出，亚伯这才发现之前他差点把自己窒息。他抬头，见该隐仍是那副温和地微笑着的神情：“亚伯啊，不放松的话，你会受伤的。”亚伯冷哼一声，脸扭向墙的方向，轻被该隐捏住下巴扳了回来，力道之大让他有些疼。他伸出绵软无力的双手想摆脱束缚，然后该隐微笑着松手，扯过一旁的衣服，捆住了亚伯的手腕。该隐捆得很紧，让他连一丝挣脱的可能性都没有。明明那样温和地笑着，所做的事却堪称粗暴。  
实际上，和不谙人事的亚伯完全不同，该隐对情事轻车熟路。他并非什么信徒，在流浪途中自然也不会清心寡欲，男人女人他都睡过不少。  
但那些人都不是亚伯。  
不是他最亲爱的弟弟。  
该隐注视着亚伯，他赤身裸体，黑发散乱，脸颊因发烧而红成一片，此时正在努力地咬着手腕上的布条，但虚弱的身体让一切努力都注定无用。  
眼前忽地一暗，亚伯慌忙抬眼，对上了哥哥那双漂亮的蓝色眸子，而该隐嘴角的笑，不知何时已消失了。  
那样的表情亚伯见过，在他被该隐一刀穿心的前一秒。  
霎时回忆与现实重叠，因为高烧而迷迷糊糊的亚伯早就忘了自己此时此刻身在何方，记忆仿佛定格在了死亡的那一刻。莫大的恐惧瞬间席卷了他的全部心智，亚伯本能地想向后躲闪，但身后是床，而他被牢牢禁锢在该隐和床之间，无处可逃。  
直到该隐忽然伸手拭去他眼角的泪花，轻声询问他怎么哭了，亚伯才勉强从令人窒息的恐惧中稍稍缓过神来，发觉泪水竟已沾湿了枕头。  
“别怕。”该隐低声安抚道，但脸上依然不见笑意。他伸手探进亚伯微张的嘴里，在亚伯反应过来之前伸进了口腔内部，肆意玩弄着那条柔软的舌，抽出时带出了一根银丝，一头连着他的指尖，一头连着亚伯的唇，多余的唾液濡湿了那浅色的唇瓣，诱人犯罪。  
这场临时起意的性事本就不是以你情我愿为前提，因此该隐并未多加考虑亚伯的意愿。甚至没意识到自己的不对劲，他跨坐在亚伯锁骨的位置，手指勾开弟弟的嘴，将略昂扬的性器送了进去。  
“唔……呜……”亚伯难受地皱起眉头，他很想咬下去，但看到该隐面无表情的脸，顿时一阵心悸，就仿佛面前之人是一只凶猛的野兽，自己随时会遭受残忍的虐待。他又不敢咬了，只得乖乖吞咽着那分量不小的巨物，呼吸愈发艰难起来。  
敏感的前端抵住抽搐的喉咙，柱身在舌的侍奉下更加坚硬炙热，亚伯甚至能感觉到舌尖下有青筋在跳动。他心头忽然涌上一点委屈。  
该隐却不满足于这样的静态，他稍稍退了一些出来，好让自己改变坐姿，然后把亚伯摆成半跪匍伏的姿势，扯着弟弟的头发猛地向自己的方向压去，同时挺腰。他的性器随之进入了一个可怕的深度。  
亚伯震惊地瞪大双眼，却只能一次又一次地被哥哥扯着头发口交。该隐像在操干什么没有生命的物体似的，全然不顾这湿热紧致的甬道其实是用于进食与呼吸的器官，力道又重又急。但亚伯已经受不了了：“呜……等等……呃……停……唔呃！”该隐根本不给他说话的机会。  
好难受……该隐这个混蛋……  
在窒息与异物入侵的痛苦中反复，亚伯感觉自己的喉咙恐怕已经被肏肿了。该隐终于抵在深处射出后，他的意识已经恍惚了，甚至连咳嗽的力气也消耗殆尽，就这样任凭白浊一部分流进胃里，一部分从无法闭拢的双唇中淌出，在身上划过淫靡的痕迹。本就在被发烧折磨的他，此时经了这一番狂暴的性事，精神和肉体都疲惫至极，眼看着就要沉沉睡去。  
以为就这么结束了的亚伯，还是太天真了。  
该隐怜惜地抚摸着半昏迷状态下的亚伯，面上仍是冷漠至极，眼底是冷静的疯狂。手上的力道渐渐加重了，亚伯呜咽着醒来。他想说些什么，可是因为重感冒和方才的抽插，他早已失声，只能吐出些喑哑的呻吟，连挣扎也不过是小幅度地扭动身躯以躲避该隐的揉捏。当然，这个动作本身也只能徒增施暴者的兽欲。  
亚伯的躯体非常符合人类的力量之美，橄榄色的皮肤上即使布满了令人胆寒的纹身，也处处透着奇异的美感。而现在，这具比例完美的身体上逐渐增多的青紫与红痕，更是能轻易点燃任何人的欲望，尤其是该隐。不知从何处腾升的性欲，击溃了这位罪人千百年来的所有伪装，他看向亚伯的眼神，和狼群锁定孤羊的目光一模一样。  
或许人真的有“本性”，亚伯不管再怎么凶猛好斗，他也知道那不过是他为了保护自己而装出来的表象，或者是，曾经知道。但他本质上还是那个在阳光下自由奔跑的单纯善良的牧羊少年，并在潜意识里畏惧着该隐，畏惧着这个曾经杀害过自己的男人。  
如果他还是scp-076-2，现在一定会跳起来砍死该隐和他自己。但高烧下神志不清的他，只是“亚伯”。他瞳孔涣散，已然被恐惧所侵蚀，身体不住地发着抖，泪水带着滚烫的温度不间断地滑下。而一切试图防御的动作又全都被轻而易举地化解，逃不开，挡不住，只能毫无保留地暴露一切弱点，被玩弄，被侵犯。  
胸前挺立的两点被冰冷的机械搓揉碾压，充血红肿后的乳头愈发敏感每一次触碰带来的只有疼痛。  
而早已失去理智的该隐则根本不在意弟弟的异样，身下之人遭受痛苦时忍耐的表情，咬得发白的唇，被泪水沾湿的睫毛，被冷汗打湿的长发，每一声受伤小兽般的低声抽泣，每一次被揉捏敏感点时的颤栗，全都只能令该隐更深地滑向名为“疯狂”的深渊。  
侵犯他占有他伤害他折磨他！把他弄坏也没关系，让他从里到外全都打上自己的烙印！他只能是我的！  
“亚伯……只能是……我的！”  
这样想着，彻底失控了。  
亚伯感觉自己的双腿再次被分开到最大，被泪水模糊的视线让他看不见该隐的表情，但被抓着的脚踝却已经泛上了深深的淤青。他心里腾升起不好的预感，加上刚刚没有听清哥哥说了些什么，他本能地抗拒着接下来可能发生的事。因为说不出话，亚伯只好微微合拢双腿以示拒绝。  
不过……显然没有任何用处。  
没有前戏，也没有润滑，该隐巨大而坚挺的阴茎蛮横地捅入了亚伯未经人事的，连吞咽一根手指都困难的小穴里。虽然仅是进入了硕大的前端，但已足以让亚伯痛不欲生。他的身体弹动了一下，瞳孔收缩成极小的一点，张着嘴，却根本发不出任何声音，被束在一起的双手颤抖地攥成拳，指甲抓出了道道血痕，甚至陷入了短暂的休克状态。  
该隐松开亚伯的脚腕，任其无力地滑到一边，转而握住了他的腰窝，重重地肏了进去。粗大的异物破开绞在一起的肠壁，一路狠狠碾过每一寸甬道，连根部都一并没入。第一次被开拓的穴口不堪重负地淌下鲜血，连褶皱都被撑平了，因为过度的扩张而泛白。  
这一插却让亚伯离体的魂魄又回来了，一起回来的还有感冒病毒造成的头疼和从私处传来的像是要把他生生劈开的疼痛。每一次呼吸，穴口都不可避免地收缩着，让体内的孽根更加涨大的同时也给亚伯造成了无法忍受的痛苦：“……该隐……停下……好疼……”失声的嗓子尽力发出的最大音量也不过是近乎气音的哀叫。  
该隐却并不理会，嘴角挂着扭曲而残酷的笑意，将弟弟的膝盖压向肩膀，伏在他身上开始了激烈的抽插。  
耳边是哥哥野兽般的喘息，撕裂的穴口涌出的鲜血让有悖伦理的交合愈发顺畅，内脏仿佛在被一根火热的棍子不断翻搅。亚伯双眼失神，急促地呼吸仍觉得缺氧般的眩晕，被举过头顶的双手早因血液不通而失去知觉。浑身上下都在疼，尤其是下体，每一次抽出和插入都会让亚伯发出模糊的惨叫，该隐的阴茎像楔子一样把他钉在床上，只能无法抵抗地承受着来自最亲近之人的凌虐。  
在scp基金会里，所以认识073的人，大概都不会想到，温和冷静的该隐会有如此残暴的一面；同样，所以认识076的人，大概都不会想到，他居然会成为被虐的那一个。人们一致的共识是：即使有朝一日，该隐和亚伯打起来了，那也一定是以亚伯捅该隐一刀然后他自己回石棺里六小时后复活结束。没人会想到，会是该隐把亚伯按在床上干到神智不清。  
“……啊……不要……再继续……受不了……”亚伯的声音比一阵风大不了多少，该隐听不清，也不想听清。反正亚伯沙哑的喉咙里无论吐出什么支离破碎的话语都是最好的催情剂，只会让他的撞击一次比一次重。  
他撞到了内壁突起的一点，没想到却让亚伯突然拔高了音调，身子抖得更厉害了。然后该隐开始故意狠命肏干那一点，甚至抵着那处软肉研磨。潮水般的快感终于纷至沓来，让这场性事不再是单方面的索取和侵犯。亚伯因为痛楚而失了血色的脸颊渐渐染上情动的潮红，无意识微张的嘴里淌下一缕银丝，痛苦的哀求中夹杂了喘息，幽穴也逐渐适应了异物的入侵，被干成深红色的嫩肉被阴茎带着进进出出，艰难地吃下了尺寸过大的棒状物体，起润滑作用的终于不再只有血液，从穴口溢出来的红色液体正在被另一种透明的体液稀释，而先前因为疼痛而没硬起来的男根也有了抬头的趋势。  
“亚伯，亚伯，我最亲爱的弟弟……”该隐他耳边呢喃着，温柔地舔舐着亚伯的耳廓，再在他修长的脖颈上留下吻痕和牙印，最后入侵口腔，尽情地蹂躏着柔软的唇瓣，下身的抽插却一下子加速了，以强暴般的力道肏干着亚伯无力的身体。  
突如其来的激烈程度让亚伯不知哪儿来的力气，猛地甩头躲开了哥哥的吻，似乎清醒了不少。他偏过头死死咬住枕套，可还是有甜美的喘息呻吟从牙缝里泄出。该隐看着亚伯这幅倔强的样子，也不恼，只是轻笑了一声，便俯身在弟弟身上留下更多的青紫伤痕。  
越来越激烈的操弄让亚伯弓起身子抽搐。好在没有持续太久，滚烫的粘稠液体就被尽数灌进体内。亚伯难受地蜷缩着，小腹微微隆起，感觉这场性爱持续了一个世纪。他想知道他是不是终于能休息了：“……满足……了……？”  
没有回答。  
亚伯朦胧地感觉该隐抽身而出，被过度使用的穴口无法闭合地翕动着，小口小口地吐出白浊。然后他感觉下体被垫高了，该隐灌进去的精液涌向更深处的胀痛让他想捂着肚子惨叫。可喑哑的叫声刚出口就被那根沾着白浊、血液和他自己分泌出的汁水的肉棒顶了回去。血腥味和浓重的麝香气息充盈了整个食道，亚伯惊恐地发觉那根干得他生不如死的玩意又硬了起来。  
该隐没在弟弟嘴里发泄，他仿佛只是为了欣赏亚伯因为呼吸困难而痛苦的样子和享受他因为发烧而高温的口腔。待阴茎再次坚挺，他从亚伯口中退了出来，那上面的液体已经被舔干净了，只有唾液还藕断丝连着。。该隐歪着头，弟弟气息微弱的样子也没能让他找回理智。他用阴茎拍打了几下亚伯的脸，但亚伯已经虚弱到无法对这下流又带侮辱性的动作做出反应了。他空洞地睁着银灰色的眸子，泪水仍在不断涌出。  
接着，该隐重新撞入了那又湿又软的蜜穴，亚伯再次痛苦地呻吟出声。他抱着弟弟，自己躺下，让亚伯趴在他身上，这个体位让他的肉棒顶到了一个新的深度。该隐解开了亚伯手腕上的布条，但亚伯的双手已经有些发青了，根本使不上劲，更别提支撑自己无力的身躯或是按照主人的意愿掐死这个蓝眼睛的男人了。  
该隐小幅度地抽插起来，亚伯红肿的肠道让里面更紧也更敏感，随便一个动作就能轻易逼他叫出声来。他搂着亚伯的腰，那上面重叠的指印与青紫还未消去，又再次被某人伤害得更重，有些地方已然渗血。亚伯把头靠在该隐肩膀上，想咬他，但力气已经小到连牙印都留不下来。这么近的距离，该隐终于听清了亚伯喘息中的字句：……混蛋……该隐……放开我……太深了……呜……”他微微一笑，耸动的幅度陡然增大，亚伯几乎是被甩起来再狠狠地砸下，没有丝毫抵抗能力的幽穴瞬间被肏透了，狰狞的巨物整根抽出又整根肏入，未愈合的伤口再次被残忍撕裂，在雪白的床单上落下点点血迹。  
按理说亚伯的哭叫应该更加惨烈才对，但该隐却听不见任何声音，他疑惑地侧过目光，看到了令他双眼发红的景象：亚伯眼神迷离，泪珠挂在睫上颤动，黑发凌乱地被汗水打湿在额前，浅色的略红肿的唇瓣无意识地张开了，探出半条柔软的舌，一副被肏到坏掉的样子。  
深埋在弟弟体内的阴茎又涨大了几分，该隐根本忘了亚伯还发着烧，不管不顾地操得更狠了。

————————————————————结尾———————————————————

半夜，682叼着一根火腿肠准备回去睡觉——他刚才打了半宿游戏。路过该隐和亚伯的房间时，他惊讶地发现门是虚掩着的，和光线一起透出来的还有肉体淫靡的撞击声和沙哑至极的呻吟。  
682看了一眼手表，发现是凌晨三点。  
他愣了一下。  
今天一大早，他，亚伯，079，049和035以及一群逗比博士特工们就跑出去打雪仗了，本来打算玩上一整天，但亚伯下午两三点时说自己不舒服先走了。之前他俩打游戏太激动结果不小心打起来了，被罚【锁灵】一周，亚伯降低到普通人的身体素质，会感冒发烧很正常。虽然682对他没精神的样子大肆嘲笑了一番，但就当时亚伯连追着他打的力气都没有来看，亚伯恐怕是真病了。  
682在门口站着，越想越不对劲（他还以为是7673），又听见里面有气无力的惨叫愈发凄厉，他有点迈不开步子。虽说平时他和亚伯经常打打闹闹互相拌嘴，把对方打到半死也是常有的事，但那也是建立在好损友的基础上，即使是大蜥蜴，也知道打扰好友的私密之事是非常不对的。但……他俩这是做了多久，连嗓子都叫成这样了。682是在不觉得到这个程度的性爱还是正常，连称之为虐待都不为过，还是会伤及性命的那种。  
他决定冒着被亚伯打死的风险阻止他。682怀着悲壮的心情敲了敲门，然后推开了。  
只一眼，682嘴里的火腿肠掉地上了。  
他本以为是亚伯在欺负该隐，但也没想到角色互换得这么彻底。  
屋里，该隐把亚伯按在墙上，亚伯一条腿搭在该隐肩上，另一条腿无力地垂着，精液、血液和透明的体液正顺着他的大腿滴落到地面上，积起了一滩水洼。而亚伯腿上除了浅色的纹身，还密密麻麻错落着无数青紫血痕。  
从682的角度他只能看见这么多，但已经足够让他怒气值飙升了。他又惊又怒地冲过去一把将亚伯夺了过来，看清好友身上触目惊心的伤势后更加愤怒了。亚伯在682怀里顷刻间陷入了昏迷，他四肢冰冷，不停地痉挛着，躯干和额头却烧得厉害。  
见该隐还想把亚伯抢回去，682更气了，咆哮道：“你还想再杀你弟弟一次吗？！”这一吼把该隐吼懵了，682没理他，抱着亚伯冲了出去。  
在【锁灵】状态下，亚伯死了是不能回石棺重组的。多亏了682，他在被抢救了大半夜后捡回了一条命。  
对于这件事，只有参与抢救的682，079，049和035知道，而他们四个都奇迹般地守口如瓶，对外一致宣称亚伯是发高烧了。  
后来亚伯好长一段时间不肯见该隐，人们在那段时间里总是能看见某只Euclid在某只Keter的收容室外徘徊，以及一只大蜥蜴各种看某只Euclid不爽。  
“所以，这到底是怎么回事？”035饶有兴致地转着手里的咖啡杯，而他对面的该隐抑郁得快长蘑菇了：“神农培育出了一种新植物，她让我先养着看看有什么效果。”  
——————————————  
“什么？！原来是特效催情剂吗，还是延时累积发作的那种？！”神农一手抱着花盆，一手从衣兜里拿出一个小瓶子递给该隐，“辛苦你们了，这是疗伤的药丸。下次还找你哦！”  
“我可以拒绝吗QAQ。”


End file.
